Kate Argent
|status=Alive |job=Hunter (formerly) |title=*La Loba *The Bone Woman |hidep= |species=*Human (originally) *Werejaguar |gender=Female |eyes=*Light Brown *Lime Green (as a Werejaguar) |hair=Blonde |hidef= |family=*Gerard Argent (father) *Chris Argent (brother) *Victoria Argent † (sister-in-law) *Allison Argent † (niece) |others=Derek Hale (ex-boyfriend) |hideo=yes |pack= |betas= |kills= |cause of death= |killed by= |hidea= |episode count= |actor=Jill Wagner |first=Magic Bullet |last=Smoke and Mirrors}} Katherine "Kate" Argent, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Jill Wagner. History Early Life When Kate was younger, Derek fell in love with her. They were sleeping together. Kate was doing this because she wanted him to give up information on his family. She spoke to Adrian Harris about how to commit arson and get away with it. She later went to the Hale House when most of them were in the house and burned it to the ground, killing most of them. Returning to Beacon Hills Kate is driving a Kia Soul scoffs at the radio report about "animal attacks" plaguing Beacon Hills. She freshens her lipstick and bops to the music on the radio. The alpha starts chasing her car and looks at her through the driver's side window. She doesn't notice anything wrong immediatly but gets a strange feeling and starts checking in her mirrors and over her shoulder. She's so distracted she nearly hits a car at an intersection and slams on the brakes. While sitting at the intersection, she hears something up on the roof. As she's reaching toward the back seat, the alpha smashes in her window and grabs her. It tries to pull her out of the car, but she shoots through the roof with a sawed-off shotgun and then escapes through the passenger side. She taunts him, but the alpha is gone. Kate opens the back of her SUV to switch weapons. She chooses a rifle and some special bullets kept in a wooden case. As Derek leaps between rooftops, Kate gets him in her sights and shoots. Derek falls hard. Chris pulls up and orders Kate into the car. "Not even a hello, nice to see you?" "All I've got at the moment is 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices,'" he says. Kate tells him that she saw two werewolves and one of them tried to kill her. Chris tells his sister that the beta can't lead them to the alpha if she kills him first. She counters that she won't be doing any hunting if she's dead. He asks how long it will take the beta to die, and Kate says about 48 hours. The next morning, Allison squeals as she says hello to Aunt Kate. Kate hasn't seen her for a year, and she compliments Allison on her runway model looks. Allison admits to having a boyfriend, and Kate is pleased with the news. When Allison goes to help unpack, Kate stops her from unzipping her weapons bag and apologizes for gripping her so hard. Allison asks if her car is okay, and Kate replies that she needed a jump start. She didn't coordinate her story with Chris, and Allison knows that something's odd. Later, Scott is about to leave when Kate insists that he stops for dinner. At dinner, Victoria Argent asks Scott if he'd like anything other than water to drink. Chris asks him if he'd like some beer or tequila. "N-no thanks." Allison tries to get her father to stop. Scott says he doesn't drink because he's not old enough. "That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers," Victoria says. "No, but it should," Scott replies. Kate's impressed with how he's holding up under the grilling and keeps Chris from continuing with this line of questioning. She instead asks Scott about the rules for lacrosse. Scott describes it as hockey on grass. Chris tells him that hockey on grass is called field hockey, so Allison describes it as field hockey only the sticks have nets. Allison tells Kate about how awesome Scott is at lacrosse and how he scored the winning shot. For every nice thing Allison has to say, Chris counters with a criticism. It pisses her off, and she slams her water glass down. Scott can hear everyone's heart beats racing as things get tense at the table. He takes Allison's hand and says that on second thought he'll take the shot of tequila. It's cute and eases the tension. Scott goes to the bathroom and triggers an alarm. Kate comes up behind him and questions what he is doing and suggests that he use the bathroom in the guest room. After Kate goes into her room and realizes that her zip on her bag is open. She confronts Scott and demands to know what he took from her bag. She demands that he empty his pockets but Allison says that it was her and she pulls out a condom. Kate and Chris feel embarrassed and let him go. Chris and Kate talk about the werewolves. She says the one that attacked her was big and powerful, but the one she shot was lean and fast. "That would be Derek Hale," Chris says. Kate asks how they can be sure it's just the two of them. Chris says they can't but that if Derek's still alive he can lead them to the alpha. Kate turns on the fireplace in a crafty bit of foreshadowing about her role in the fire. Kate likes the idea of killing the pack by killing the leader. Chris tells her that they do the hunt according to the Code, but she doesn't believe much in that. He insists that it's there for a reason. She says that she always plays by the rules in a way that really says she doesn't. Allison gets ready for school. Kate comes in to apologize about accusing Scott of stealing the other night†. Allison tells her it's okay, but Kate wants her to at least be a little angry. "I was being a protective horrid bitch." And then she gives Allison her birthday present early. Kate gives her the Argent pendant, a family heirloom. Kate points out the symbol in the middle of the pendant and tells Allison that if she ever wants to learn more about her family she should look it up. Later, Kate and two Red Shirts hunters approach the Hale House. Chris has told them that they're not allowed to kill Derek, but Kate claims they can still say hello. They kick in the front door and look around. The red shirts don't think he's there. One even makes a crack about Derek burying a bone in the backyard, which even Kate thinks is stupid. She starts with her own insults. "Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Derek growls and throws one of the red shirts across the house. He hops from wall to banister and knocks the second over with two feet to the chest. Kate takes out an electrified baton and zaps Derek with it as he comes flying at her. He writhes on the floor while she admires his shirtless body. "Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Kate paces after Derek as he crawls along the floor trying to get away from her. He pulls himself up onto a couch enough to get leverage to throw himself in her direction. She just laughs and zaps him again, sending him flying. Her baton has 900,000 volts. She starts talking, telling him that his sister was cut up and used as bait, but that the Argents didn't do it. He sits up enough to look at her, and she asks if he thinks she's lying. "Wouldn't be the first time," he manages to say over the convulsions. Kate comes in very close and leans in toward his ear, repeating that they didn't kill Laura. Derek listens to her heartbeat. Kate backs off and reminds him that there were bite marks on Laura's body. If he just tells them who the alpha is, the Argents will take care of it and everybody gets what they want. Derek doesn't look at her, and Kate guesses that he doesn't know who it is either. That makes him totally useless to her, and she turns around with a gun in her hand and starts shooting. Derek makes a break for the woods. Kate knocks on Allison's door. Allison hides Scott in her closet but notices that her bra is missing. She tries to hide this from Kate and tells her aunt that she's emailing PETA about how her father shot a mountain lion in the parking lot. Kate wonders if she's trying to get him in trouble because she's grounded. Allison replies that she's not going to be whiny and tell him she hates him, even though she does. Kate asks if Allison is doing anything she can help with. Allison has a school history project to work on about her own family history. Kate tells her to look up La bête du Gévaudan, "The beast of Gevaudan." The beast killed over 100 people. Kate compares the animals attack then to the animal attacks in Beacon Hills. Allison asks what the beast was, but Kate just tells her that whatever it was, it wasn't a mountain lion. Allison tells her that the drawing looks like a wolf. Chris drives Allison to school but isn't quite ready to unlock the door and let her leave. He looks around at the officer assigned to the school and the busted window and then asks Kate what her opinion on home-schooling is. Allison smiles and shakes her head. "What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives?" Kate doesn't answer, instead she leans over toward her brother and hits the button to unlock the doors. After Allison is gone, Kate starts to talk, but Chris stops her. He admits that they should have acted sooner and he should have listened to her. She gives him a look and tells him that she was just going to suggest they stop and get gas. At the Argent House, The Argents are planning their next move. The alpha, like every other werewolf, struggles to maintain control under the full moon. It won't be focused enough to pick a target. Kate wonders out loud what would happen if the alpha did have something to focus on, claiming that she doesn't like surprises. One of the hunters asks about Derek. Kate says Derek's too smart to be out tonight, especially with all the cops around. Victoria Argent comes in and says that if Derek is out they are to cut him in half. "Anybody want a cookie?" Later, Kate is teaching Allison to shoot a taser. Allison is aiming at Mr. Bear, the teddy bear she's had since she was 5. Allison shoots the bear, but it only makes her more upset. "I just don't know what happened." Kate tells her that she's going to break hearts left and right. Allison replies that it felt so right with Scott but he started acting strange and now she's not sure if she did the right thing. Allison mentions Derek, and Kate stops her to clarify that Scott knows Derek. Allison tells her they aren't friends. Kate demands that Allison tell her everything Scott has said about Derek. At the chime scene, The Argents roll up, and Kate points out Stiles as one of Allison's friends. She asks Chris whether the smaller of the two betas he came across could have also been younger. They give Stiles a knowing look. Kate is following Derek's car, who she believes is being driven by Derek. Chris calls her and reports that he is following him on foot. She's a bit stunned that he's running. "If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?" The next day, Kate follows Allison to the Hale House. Allison turns around and finds Kate. Allison wants to know why Derek would want to kill her. Kate tells her to imagine how she'd feel if her family were trapped in a fire like this. "It wouldn't turn me into some psyschotic killer," Allison says. "You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer," Kate counters. "You just need a reason." At the lacrosse game, Kate notises claw marks on the back of Jackson's neck. Then she asks Chris if someone can be turned by a scratch. "If the claws go deep enough, maybe." She motions toward Jackson. Kate and Chris enter the garage. They talk about Chris's choice of weapon. Kate thinks he should be more careful firing flash bombs in town. She suggests that Chris start teaching Allison hunting skills. Kate notices Allison hiding in the car and leaves one of the flash bomb arrowheads on the table for her to find. At the school, Derek leads Jackson out of the school. Kate is there watching them, confirming her suspicions about Jackson. Kate and the hunters catch Derek and take him underground. She then texts Allison to meet her. Kate leads Allison into an underground tunnel. She tells her that their family secrets are a little different than most and rolls back a door to reveal a dungeon, with Derek hanging on a wall. Kate turns on a spotlight, and Derek roars at her. "Isn't he beautiful," she says. Kate turning on the electricity to the torture device she has connected to Derek's stomach. Derek's screams. Allison asks if the electrocution would kill him, and Kate told her not to get all ethical. Allison asks what he is, and Kate laughs, "Shape-shifter, lycaon, werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal." Kate pried open Derek's mouth to show Allison his teeth and told her that gentle herbivores don't have such things. Allison had questioned Kate's attitude. And now she's near tears thinking about it. Allison asked Kate if it was Derek at all the animal attacks, and Kate told her there were 3 werewolves, another beta like Derek and an alpha, which is bigger, stronger, and nastier. Kate led her out of the dungeon, and Allison asked her when her parents were going to tell her. Kate replies that her parents hadn't even decided if they were going to tell her. Kate told her that where her parents saw a frightened girl, she sees natural hunter talent. She told Allison to keep going with her life and try to be a normal teenager. The winter formal is Friday night. Kate told Allison that she's going to help her catch the second beta. Back in Kate's dungeon, she rifles through Derek's clothes and steals the money from his wallet. She tries to get him to turn over Peter, but he just hangs mutely from his chains. She pulls out his NY driver's license, and holds it up next to him. "Look at that sour face." Kate taunts him. "Bet you always used to have people coming up to you saying, 'Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?' "I can think of one." She asks him if he promises to fight, because if he's going to be that much fun she'll let him go. She grabs his phone (really Scott's phone) and starts looking through it for clues, telling him how much she hates the detective work. Derek asks if she's going to torture him or just keep talking. Kate listens to a voicemail from her brother asking where she is. She tells Derek that if he isn't going to talk, she's going to have to kill him. She asks him if he told Laura the truth about the fire. She asks him if he told anyone, and he looks like he's going to cry. "Oh, sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault you got tricked by a pretty face. It happens!" She taunts him more, but before she turns on the electricity, she makes the connection between her and Derek and Scott and Allison. Derek doesn't say anything as she figures it out. He just tries to hold all his emotions in. Chris chucks a vase against the fireplace and rages. He knows that Kate's been leaving clues for Allison to find. "She knows because you wanted her to!" "Because she needs to!" Chris questions Kate's motives and tells her that he doesn't know who she's in Beacon Hills to help. She claims to be there to help kill the alpha who is killing people at random. "Not random," he tells her. Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can tie every murder back to the Hale House fire. Kate tells him that that's even more reason for Allison to know the truth, because the Hales have always blamed them. Chris tells Kate to take Allison to the house in Washington and stay there. She protests, and Chris gets pissed and orders her to leave. Allison and Kate are in the car ready to go. Chris ignores his sister and tells Allison to call him when they get to the house. After they leave, Victoria asks her husband he if can find the alpha. Chris says no, but Scott can and he knows how to find Scott. Kate takes Allison to the hospital. Allison goes in to see Lydia. She has visions of Lydia covered in blood and thrashing. When she returns to the car, Kate tells her that this is what werewolves do and they can't help it. Kate and Allison go back to the Hale House where she gets Allison to shoot Derek with her bow. Kate then calls for a flash bomb, and Derek tells Scott to run. Scott falls down blinded instead. Derek breaks off the arrows and hobbles to his feet, pulling Scott up with him. Allison approaches Scott and says he was going to tell her the whole truth at the formal and that everything he did was to protect her. She doesn't believe him. Kate is thankful and tells Allison to kill him. Allison thought they were just going to catch them. "We did that. Now we're going to kill them." She shoots Derek with a pistol, and then shoves Allison aside and points the gun at Scott. Chris comes out of the woods to stop her. He knows what she did. She says she did what she was told. "No one told you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human." He insists they live by the Code. "We hunt those who hunt us." Chris aims at Kate and fires a warning shot over her arm. "Put the gun down before I put you down." Kate lowers her arm. But then the door to the Hale House opens, and everyone backs away from it. Scott's eyes glow as he tells them it's the alpha. The alpha darts around faster than they can see. It knocks Chris over first, then Allison, sending her bow flying, then Scott. It starts to rain, and Kate taunts him. She turns, and Peter catches her arm. He breaks her wrist and then grabs her by the throat, throwing her at the house. Peter drags her inside, and Allison runs after them. Peter tells Kate that Allison is beautiful and probably not as damaged. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years." He has his claws at her throat. Kate looks at Allison, and it's her she apologizes to. Peter gives a little shrug and then rips Kate's throat out. "Killed" After Kate is "killed." The Calaveras heard that she was killed by an alpha's claws and went to check on her body, only to discover that her fingers had claws and she was slowly healing. They switched her body out with another and took her down to Mexico. According to their code, a hunter who is turned must kill themselves before they change. Severo tossed Kate a straight razor to slit her wrists. Instead, she decided to escape. She made it look like she'd bled out onto the floor and then attack when they came in to get her body. At Derek's Loft, Derek drops to his knees in the loft, with a bullethole in his chest. "It's real. You're real." Kate Argent steps out of the smoke. "That's right, Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this." Kate shifts into something with blue skin, green eyes, and cat teeth. A Werejaguar. In an underground tunnel, Kate appears in front of an Aztec symbol. Behind the wall, Derek is packed away like a mummy, his arms crossed and covered in cobwebs. At a gas station, Briggs, sees a car seemingly abandoned by the pumps. He hears some screaming and growling from the bathroom and goes to investigate. Kate is inside trying to control her shifting. The attendant keeps banging on the door and ordering her to open it. He eventually opens the door himself, and Kate turns, shifted. She attacks the guy and eviscerates him. Later, The door to Scott's room pushes open, and Kate walks in. "Hey, handsome," she says to Derek. As Stiles gets back to Scott's room, he sees Kate outside Scott's now open window and no Derek. Derek takes Kate to the high school. He hesitates, though, because he's not supposed to show the vault to anyone outside his family. She wheedles him and kisses him to convince him to do it. She says all they have to do is get into the vault, get the Triskelion, and everything goes back to normal. He takes her to the school sign. Kate asks him why they would build a vault under a high school, but Derek says the vault was there first. He inserts his claws into a dial on the side of the school sign and turns it. The sign swings around sideways revealing a staircase, and Kate smiles. Once they're down in the vault, Kate focuses on a safe in the middle. Inside the vault, Derek finds the Triskelion. When he turns around, he sees Kate going for the safe. "Not that." He brings her a case and opens it to reveal the Triskelion. Kate takes the Triskelion out of the case, claiming that it doesn't look like much. "That's cause it isn't," Peter says, entering the vault behind them. "Quite the elaborate scheme you have here Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager. One that trusted you. One that loved you. All this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk." He encourages her to turn it over so he can show her where they scratched off the Made in China. She accuses him of lying, but Peter claims that the truth is so much more fun. "...that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on." Talia used it to teach Laura and Peter tried to use it to teach Derek. Kate grabs Derek and demands to know if the Triskelion is real. Derek is too distracted by Scott's roar and runs away to help him. Peter tells Kate that Derek gave up on using the Triskelion as a focus when Peter taught him to use his anger as an anchor instead. "So you want to learn to control it? You want to get angry, Kate? Let's get angry!" They both bare their fangs, but someone else drops a bunch of wolfsbane bombs into the vault. Kate stumbles out of the vault and escapes. She calls the besearkers off and they leave. Kate wakes up in the back of a Chevy Camaro Super Sport in the middle of a rain storm. There's a razor on the door, likely the razor she used to escape the Calaveras. She hears the radio playing static and uses her shotgun to turn the radio off. The tape deck ejects a tape at her, which she takes and turns over in her hand. It says "Play Me." She puts the tape back in and it begins mid-sentence. "...eventually settling in a small town in Northern California. This family used their wealth to rebuild the community around them, while remaining isolated from it. This was sometimes more a choice than necessity as not all of their children would become werewolves." The tape explains that the born wolves used a "sacred object", a triskelion to learn control. Without control extreme violence was inevitable. At the site of a massacre. Men lay dead on the ground with motorcycles overturned and cars on fire. Kate walks through the destruction, mocking the assassins she's just killed. One remains alive and in the hands of a berserker. She asks him who The Benefactor is. The guy swears he's never seen or spoken to him. Kate mocks him again. "It's all done electronically. I can't help you. Please, I'm bleeding to death. Please stop, it hurts." She shows him the tape and asks if he got one. He tells her that the Orphans did. Kate suddenly gets shot and turns around to see one assassin still alive. She rushes over to shoot him before he can reload, but she doubles over in pain. She shifts without meaning to and attacks the guy, tearing him apart. She turns to the captive still being held by the berserker and tears him apart too. Later, Chris and Scott walk through the Argent Arms building, which has plastic dropcloths blocking their view. Kate tells them that they shouldn't have come and walks into view with her two berserkers. Scott tries asking to talk to Violet. Kate says that she knew they'd find her but she was hoping it would be later, after she learned control. She draws her claws along the plastic barrier. "Lower the gun. walk away. You don't have to get hurt," she says. She seems to be talking only to Chris and tells him to put the gun down. He doesn't, and she starts to get antsy. The berserkers break the stand-off and attack. Chris opens fire. Kate grabs the gun from Chris and punches him, knocking him down. Chris tries boxing with his berserker, which gets him nowhere. The one attacking Scott picks him up and throws him through another wall, which happens to lead to where Kate was keeping Violet. When Scott looks around, he sees that Violet is dead. Chris is losing and is about to be killed when Kate orders the berserker to stop. She roars, and he lets Chris go. Kate and the berserkers leave, while Chris calls out weakly for Scott. She goes back to the sewers and is washing off some blood. Peter says that he supposes she's hiding down there because it will cover her scent. "But I can smell a rat. Even in a sewer." Kate keeps the berserkers from attacking him immediately. Peter surmises that her loss of control is getting worse. He says that he used to get angry. As a kid he would break his toys in fits of rage. "And then I asked myself, 'Why break your own toys when you can break someone else's?'" Kate tells him to shut up and get to the point. Peter says that they're in a case of mutually assured destruction, but Kate isn't so sure the scales are balanced. Peter concedes the point but thinks he knows what she's really after: returning the Argents to a place of power. But she can't do that unless she can control herself. He offers to teach her how. In return he wants his money back, but Kate doesn't think it's just about the money. Peter draws closer and smiles seductively. He admits that money only gets you so far. "What I want is what I've always wanted. Power." Kate hears about Scott's apparent death and goes to collect his body. Stiles is in the morgue, pacing, calling Chris. Suddenly Chris come flying through the door. He tells Stiles to run as Kate comes through the door after him. Stiles doesn't run. Instead he stares at Kate. "Get out of the way, Stiles. I'm taking the body," Kate says. "Why? Visual confirmation?" Kate tells them that she's not the Benefactor. Chris asks her what she wants with Scott, then, but she can't say. Chris then rushes forward and puts a gun to her jaw. She smiles at him. "I always forget you carry two." Chris shoves the gun harder into Kate's neck and tells her to back off. Kate asks if he thinks he can really pull the trigger fast enough. He doesn't want to kill her but he's also not letting her take Scott. Stiles tries to defuse the situation by suggesting they go outside and get some coffee. They explain their plan to Kate and insist that they're trying to get to the Benefactor. They ask Kate to leave and let the plan play out, which is in her interests since she's on the list, too. She checks the time on Chris's watch. There are 3 minutes left. Kate returns to her sewer lair and reports to Peter that he was right and Scott is still alive. "Thank God," Peter replies. Peter Hale and Kate Argent are in the sewer. Kate notes that Peter looks nervous. Peter states that he isn’t nervous, just rattled, and he doesn’t like being rattled. Kate reminds him that everything is going exactly how he wanted. Maybe every game piece didn’t move exactly how he wanted, but everything still moved into place. Kate worries that Peter wants to bail on the plan. Peter says “Of course not. Not when I’m this close. Not when I’m this close to killing Scott McCall." Kate goes after Scott and tracks him to Derek's Loft. She crashes his date by jumping through the windows with her beserkers. Scott comes back to consciousness being held aloft by a berserker. It throws him against the loft door, and Scott falls hard. Kate kicks Kira, sending her flying, which gets Scott to his feet. Scott and Kate fight, while Kira takes on the berserker. She grabs a length of chain, but the berserker just uses it to haul her in close and hit her harder. Kate knocks Scott down and shoves him against a beam. It's clear that he's losing. He watches as the berserker holds up Kira by the hair. He asks what Kate wants. "I want a little bit of insight, Scott." "To what?" "My family. The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters. But yet somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy. So my question is simple. What the hell in so special about Scott McCall?" Scott tells her to take him, but only him. Kate is having none of that. They're all going. "We're all going to church!" Kate says, then roars. Scott wakes up on the berserker. He's strapped down and wrapped in wolfsbane. Kate asks Scott if they ever taught him the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school. Artemis was a goddess and Actaeon was a hunter who happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. Artemis was so angry she turned Actaeon into a deer, and his own dogs tore him apart. Kate picks up a berserker helmet, and Scott asks what she's doing. She laughs. "I'm not gonna turn you into a deer. But you are about to become something unrecognizable to your friends." Scott begs her to stop, but Kate puts the mask on him, and he screams. Kate walks in and Kira asks her how she turned Scott. Kate told the story of her survival and how they helped her. Kate reveals that she is Maloba the bone woman. Scott in his state of being a berserker stabs Kira with his bone weapon. Braeden spotted Kate and a berserker heading their way, but Breden is hurt by Kate. The army of hunters are moving throughout the cave but Kate begins fighting back. Deputy Parish, Chris Argent and Braeden are now firing away at the berserker and Kate. Chris Argent puts the final bullet into Kate. Kate tries to escape Chris the two are both heavily wounded. Chris and Kate are at a crossroads and he has to make a decision on what to do he finally decides to let her run. Appearances Season One *"Magic Bullet" *"The Tell" *"Heart Monitor" *"Lunatic" *"Wolf's Bane" *"Co-Captain" *"Formality" *"Code Breaker" Season Three *"Anchors" (hallucination) *"More Bad Than Good" (hallucination) *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"The Dark Moon" *"117" *"Orphaned" *"Time of Death" *"Monstrous" *"Time of Death" *"Smoke and Mirrors" References Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:Werejaguars